1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector mounting structure, a mounting-result inspection tool, and a mounting-result inspection method.
2. Description of Related Art
One such type of technology is described in Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 3-99821 (JP 3-99821 U), which describes a detection sensor for detecting a constant decrease in oil in an oil pan of an engine. This detection sensor is mounted to the oil pan by a bolt in a predetermined position.
However, with the structure described in (JP 3-99821 U), a connector for bringing wiring from the detection sensor out of the oil pan is mounted to the oil pan by a bolt, so the mounting cost is high.